Best Friends Forever!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley, Lilly and Oliver are still friends after all these years.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is my new favorite. I hope you'll enjoy it. May the God bless ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Best Friends Forever!<strong>

**Miley Ray Stewart is a 47 year old woman now. Today she's on the way down to the beach to meet Lilly and Oliver. Miley hasn't seen her two friends for two years since she now live in Nashville. Lilly and Oliver are husband and wife and have a daughter named Miranda Jane Oken who's now 13 years old.**

"Hi, Miley!" says Lilly as Miley walk up to her and Oliver's table.

"Hi, Lillian! It's so good to see ya again." says Miley.

"You're as beautiful as ever, Miley. The years have been nice to you." says Oliver.

"Thanks, Oliver! I do my best to keep my body in shape. Healthy food and a few hours in the gym can do magic, ya know..." says Miley.

"I wish I could look as hot as you, Miley..." says a sad Lilly.

"Don't worry, Lils! You're beautiful. Isn't she, Oliver?" says Miley.

"Of course she's a beauty! I love you, Lilly!" says Oliver as he give Lilly a kiss.

"I love you too, Oliver!" says Lilly.

"So, where's Miranda?" says Miley.

"She's a cheerleader-practice." says Lilly with a smile.

"She's her mother's daughter...!" says Miley as she start to giggle.

"Yeah, she wanted to see you. You're her godmother after all." says Oliver.

"I know. I wish I couls spend more time with all three of ya..." says Miley.

"Why don't you stay here in Malibu for a few days? We've got an extra room in our house and it would make both us and our daughter so happy, Miley." says Oliver.

"Yeah, it would be almost like old days all over again." says Lilly.

"I can't..." says Miley. "I'm sorry. I'm gonna sing at the Nashville War Memorial Concert on Friday so I'm goin' back home tomorrow."

"It's so nice that you still sing, Miles!" says Oliver.

"Only for special occasions, guys!" says Miley with a smile.

"What are you gonna sing?" says Lilly.

"I don't know yet. Simon Hawkins was supposed to call me about the details, but he hasn't..." says Miley.

"I'll get us something to eat." says Lilly as she walk over to what used to be Rico's Surf-Shack that is know called Fred's Beach-Shop and look totally different.

"So, what do you do these days?" says Miley to Oliver.

"I'm a detective and the Senior Director of CIS for Malibu PD." says Oliver.

"Senior Director...? Wow, Oliver! I didn't see that one coming. I'm happy for ya." says Miley.

"Thanks!" says Oliver.

Lilly returns with hamburgers and sodas.

"Here you go, guys! Hamburgers and sodas. I know, not the sort of food most adults would get, but I thought we'd go retro today and remember the good old days when we were teenagers and had fun every day." says a happy Lilly.

"Nice touch, Lils!" says Miley.

"What's Jackson doin' these days, Miles?" says Oliver.

"He's the owner of a video game-store in Nashville and he has two sons with Sienna." says Miley.

"Wow! Jackson with kids! Never thought that would happen!" says Lilly.

"Yeah, he who used to be such a freakin' loser!" says Miley.

"You should be happy that he finally became a man, Miley." says Oliver.

"Yeah, you're right, Oliver." says Miley. "And you became a man too."

"I was always a man, Miley. You just didn't see it." says Oliver.

"It's true!" says Lilly.

"Yeah, so it seems..." says Miley.

"What about you, Miley? Why don't you have a husband and kids?" says Lilly.

"I've never met the right man." says Miley.

"Didn't you love that man...? What was his name again...? Richard Ashmore." says Lilly.

"No, he was fake! He didn't love me in any way. He just wanted to have sex with me. He left me for a younger woman." says Miley.

"I'm sorry..." says Lilly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, Lilly." says Miley.

A woman walk up to the 3 friends. "Hi, guys!"

"Sorry, do I know ya?" says Miley.

"Don't you recognize me?" says the woman.

"No..." says Miley.

Lilly start to giggle.

"What's so damn fun, Lils?" says Miley.

"This is Sarah Armstrong, Miley!" says Lilly. "Saint Sarah, remember?"

"Sarah...?" says Miley surprised. "Sorry, I didn't recognize you without the glasses."

"I don't need to wear glasses anymore." says Sarah.

"Why?" says Miley.

"New eye-surgery!" says Sarah.

"What do you do these days, Sarah?" says Miley.

"I'm the math-teacher at Seaview Middle School." says Sarah.

"Why am I not surprised...?" says Miley.

Lilly start to giggle again.

"Since you're a teacher you must see Lilly every now and then, she's a teachin' Spanish at Seaview High." says Miley.

"Yeah, that's why she knew it was me and you did not." says Sarah to Miley.

"Sarah is a very good teacher. Her students love her." says Lilly.

"That's also true for you, Lillian!" says Sarah.

"Yeah, I guess so..." says Lilly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I need to go. Great talkin' to you. Bye!" says Sarah as she walk away.

"Does Gabe still live in Malibu?" says Miley.

"Gabe LaMatti...?" says Lilly.

"Yeah!" says Miley.

"I'm sorry, Miley. He's dead." says Lilly.

"Dead...? How?" says Miley.

"Some crazy guy killed him last year..." says Lilly.

"Why him? He was such a nice guy!" says Miley as she begin to cry.

"So, so..." says Lilly as she does her best to comfort her best friend.

"Lilly..." is all that Miley can say at the moment.

"I'm right here, Miley." says Lilly.

"Thanks, Lils!" says Miley through her tears.

"Come one, Smiley Miley. Everything's gonne be okey." says Lilly.

"Best Friends Forever!" says Miley, Lilly and Oliver at the same time.

"You two are the best friends a woman like me could ever have!" says Miley with a smile.

"We feel the same about you, Miley!" says Lilly and Oliver.

**The End.**


End file.
